I Am the Wind to Your Sails
by Frocin
Summary: Itachi Uchiha knew he only came for a reason- to capture/ lure Naruto Uzumaki, avoid being caught, and to being reunited with his thirteen year old brother, Sasuke. He knew the real main goal of the Akatsuki and the ones pulling the strings from the mulipitated. All in so, becoming a hero in the shadows being rewind to a humming... Fanart belongs to its respectful owner, not me.
1. Chapter 1 - I'll give You a New Song

The Bitter into Sweet / ItaSaku Multi-Chapter / Pre-Shippuden to the Fourth Great Ninja War

Summary - Itachi Uchiha knew he only came for a reason- to capture/ lure Naruto Uzumaki, avoid being caught, and to being reunited with his thirteen year old brother, Sasuke. He knew the real main goal of the Akatsuki and the ones pulling the strings from the in so, becoming a hero in the shadows, and without no one knowing the reasons. Upon the recents events to come, he meets a young kunonichi who would be humming/singing, would be the start of undoing of himself.

Disclaimer, The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishomoto.

Chapter 1

Itachi Uchiha took a long drink of the too sweeten blueberry tea. He breathe in the berry aroma wi"You areth a quick glance of the spring time colored dangos. Of course every year in spring, The dangos would be in green,pink, and white shaped balls with powdered sugar. In his opinion, He actually liked all various dangos,but this one was his absolute favorite. Itachi would remember of how his Father, Fugaku Uchiha,yet would often take him to various dango shops. He would often be teased by Shisui, of how Itachi could be a host for the very sweet dessert.

Futhermore, in his life as a shinobi, war was needed in the cursed clan. As a genin, he suffered and experience the deaths of his squad- whom was murdered by a spiral masked Uchiha. In two years, He would relive and murder his own clan to avoid a civil war. In no surprise, the spiral man would later help him masscure his whole clan. Except his Sasuke- His younger brother who was just a child at the time. Innocent and sweet of a young boy he was, who was dyed into a hatred heart, and set sights to kill and avenge his clan- The Uchiha Clan."

Later that night, Itachi met up with the Akatsuki and slashed his headband. He started throwing up a ton load for five months straight the very next day. A year later, he would be partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki, a former member of The Seven Mist Swordsman. At first, they just worked together,but then later opening up as great friends. Itachi would often talk to Kisame about the most honest things as well with Kisame, in contrast- They were a great team whom shared the same issues.

Snapping back to reality, Itachi picked up a stick of dango and ate the green-shaped dango. He savored the sweet chewy texture as the powdered sugar melted in his mouth. He was memorizing of how the sweet taste action in every bite. Of course, He needed this moment.

Suddenly, Kisame gagged after siping the tea. " This tea is too sweet, and now I know one of the reasons why you didn't wanted to leave Konaha. When your birthday comes around, I am definitely taking you out for drinks,and not the girly drinks kid." As Kisame smirked with his toothy grin.

"... I believe I didn't recall being an alcoholic, Kisame." Itachi replied as he finished his tea. As he laid it down on the table, He cleared up ,"Kakashi Hatake is about 10 feet away as well with Sasuke. We need to finish up and head towards Uzumaki."

Kisame responded," Roger, heading out to the brat's apartment complex. Let's make it a clean shot, and don't make it coaky Uchiha." As they finished, no trace was left as darted out from the shop.

Sakura Haruno rallied up the basket full of apples and a pocket knife. In the recent events, the chaos of the Chunnin Exams and Sasuke's curse mark emerging; still had a burden on her. She always thought of herself in the way,but now for a fact- Sakura vowed to become stronger and even chopped off her hair in protecting Naruto and Sasuke. She loved her teammates and will do anything, as proven before, all over again.

She only wanted what was best for the boys, the way Naruto had so much passion as a brother to her and protected Sasuke and herself. Sakura had... More feelings towards Sasuke, it has grown more to Love? Darn her pre-teen estrogen all to heck! She would have many flashbacks to his vows and actions to her and to Naruto. Sakura loved Sasuke, through out their years and many more years in store for them, yet she would often put the thought of it.

Sakura had to do Team Seven's laundry today according to the chore's chart. Kakashi had organized a chart for the three as a team exercise,and to add responsibility to their team. Of course with with many other chores, but today was her day to do so. She also had to pick up Sasuke's laundry from the hospital, All in a servant's heart to do their duties.

As Sakura walked down the hospital floor and into Sasuke's room, she gave a small smile towards him. For some reason he was already dressing in his casual Ninja wear. Sakura saw Sasuke's bare back muscles and grew ten times the shades of the apples in e basket.

Sakura squeaked, "I-I can get out Sasuke. Pardon me-" She turned around but saw a pale hand on her wrist.

"It's alright, stay for a minute. I... Actually... Need you to zip the back on my zipper, please." Sasuke smoothed out a"Yous he looked away. Sakura actually could tell this was very difficult for them two on the first place. She should've cursed her estrogen levels here and now.

"Oh oh course Sasuke-kun." Sakura chuckled as she picked up the sleeves on Sasuke's shoulders and zipped the remaining exposure with the clothing. She looked closer at Sasuke's curse mark and felt sadness all over again. Darn that snake to it all.

.

...

...

"Ne...Sakura?" Sasuke questioned in a crack whispered.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun?" Replied Sakura as she turned to face Sasuke with a smile. Goodness, her smile was everything to him.

Sasuke looked away from her eyes and looked back at her. "Would you mind putting... My headband on?"

Sakura blushed as Sasuke's wrapped handed his headband to her. "Okay, no problem." Sakura cheerfully replied and she wrapped the headband and tied it to his head. She hesitated but wrapped it proudly.

As she finished she padded her hands on his cheeks. "There... finished!" Sakura whispered as her hands left his face. Sasuke blushed as replied, "Hn... I'm meeting Kakashi-Sensei in ten minutes. I'll see you soon." Then, He left with the window opened.

Sakura snapped from her gaze and picked up the basket of laundry. She was too focused on the recent events with Sasuke, and so made her way her home.

Sasuke's face was still a warm tart pink color to his cheeks, because damn it all- He started having feelings for her. He walked slowly as he approached to Kakashi-Sensei, At the Dango shop. All in the same time- Kakashi had put alway Icha Icha Paridise. This old man and his perverted novels, Sasuke would often think. In truth, he couldn't really judge Kakashi for having taste in women.

Meanwhile other rushing thoughts came towards Sasuke,by the overly sweeten smell of sweets. Of course, This young lad, hated every dessert there was. If he could be a bounty hunter, it would be the extermination of sweets ;and all who dared to stop him. Or maybe... He always had bad , Kurenai and Asuma walked up towards the Sharingan users.

"Oi, Sasuke... Seems like something on your mind." Kakashi pointed out to Sasuke.

Sasuke replied as he crinked his nose," Not really."

Kakashi peered out at the shop's curtains, he was definitely right- Sasuke older brother was here. He had just left about twenty minutes ago...He needed to trace down Itachi before he could reach for Sasuke. In sense, could Itachi just be hurting for Sasuke... Or someone else? Now Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma- knew what they all had to do.

He broke the silence with his chuckle, "Sasuke, The reason why I called you out was to take a day off and take some sweets home. This shop has great deals here and-"

"Thanks but... I really dislike sweets Sensei." Sasuke replied coldly.

...

"Damn It." Kakashi whispered as he fell into Itachi's Tsukyomi. He collapsed on Guy's arms as well with Kurenai and Asuma's presence. He only hoped that Jiraya would protect Naruto right now. And at the moment, He fell continue to forty-eight hours of turture by his fellow anbu member.

Itachi hated everything he has done so far up to this point. He walked with two faces: guilt and fake pride- in all so he was so livid with himself. Kisame and himself walked in front of the apartment door, preparing for Naruto to pop right out for training with Jiraya. Next He did open the door, In the original events started to play out as planned according to Itachi.

Naruto Uzumaki felt the massive levels of chakra, flowing dangerously into the apartment complex. He needed to fight back and defend himself and his village. No questions were ask, because He lived by his word. He kept his promises and always will. He crunched his fist while a vein defined on his hand. Sometime he swallowed hard.

He shook with a proud posture,but he was prepared once more. These freaks will get what they deserved.

"Hey brat, come with us." Kisame growled at the fox boy.

Naruto yelled, "What?! Who are you guys...?"

"No need to talk, just come with us and no harm will be done Uzumaki." Itachi responded at he flashed his eyes into black pinwheels.

"It's been awhile... Sasuke." Itachi coolly said as the subject change in the matter.

"Itachi Uchiha.", A former voice appeared. This voice had hurt and hatred into his tune. Sasuke's voice was confirmed by both two ninjas. Sasuke looked at Itachi with a massive desire to destroy and kill his evil brother. Itachi started to sense Sasuke's chakra level increase by lighting and fire nature. The chidori, a jutsu created by Kakashi himself and a muti bird chirping noise. So much power... But now was not a good time for Sasuke to kill Itachi yet.

The skin on Sasuke's hand peeled of as he roared," I have suffered so many years... And now I will kill you!" He darted his way down the hall, and while his hand slammed through the walls. Throughout the bricks,smoke, and flashes of lighting- Itachi had already stopped this move, and afterwards gave Sasuke's wrist a pop. So forth a scream of pain and agony echoed by the younger Uchiha. Itachi gave a rough kick to his stomach , yet sending Sasuke backwards towards the wall. In a quick flash, Itachi chocked Sasuke by his neck and lifted him by two feet off.

"My My My, what trouble could by young student by two gentlemen?" ,As Jiraya chucked by the whole event going on in the hallways. By his arms, was a young female cilvillian; rather more of a hooker that Jiraya was 'trying' to recover for his latest novels. Jiraya set aside the sleeping woman, and glared into Kisame's shark eyes. Like gasoline on the tip to be ignited by fire, and quite a state it was. The two shinobi were on a tipping point over Naruto at the moment.

As Itachi leaned onto Sasuke's ear, he threaten once more to him, "You don't have enough hate, and you never will. Hate me so and now Little brother." Itachi slowly let Sasuke down with a loud thud.

Right after the welcome, Jiraya started to set his toad jutsu unto the apartment floor; In which it seemed like a toad's stomach. Kisame knew right away was to retreat with Itachi. Both rouge ninjas ran towards the wall, as Itachi set Amatarasu by the Toad like stomach wall. It was not over yet, Jiraya was still chasing both of them as they were on the roofs.

Itachi yelled," Kisame, we need to split for now! I will meet you up soon!" As he landed on a roof top, he saw Kisams nodded and both of them separated into a storm of leaves.

"Damn it, they got away..." Jiraya cursed as he went back towards the toad stomach apartment. He needed to report and escort Sasuke to the Hospital.

Itachi was running through a deserted town street, while cursing himself for hurting Sasuke. His coat danced by the wind as he ran. He wished that things could turn out differently, yet he cursed himself as he had the thought. He battled every bitter emotion since he killed his whole clan. All he wanted was peace, nothing more nor moment he couldn't explained how he was feeling. What could save him?

He was basically running all over town trying to ease his emotions, and still was running as if he was going home. He had nothing but his honor as a ninja. For the first time, he was lost... Literally.

"...Speak... Even when your voice is trembling. Please ... You have been quite for so long. It will be worth the risk you are taking... But this moment changes everything..."

Itachi stopped at his tracks as he heard the beautiful humming singing. His blood went cold as he did remember this song. For Pete's sake, his mom sang this song everytime when he had an off day as a kid. Itachi huffed and huffed as was trying to catch his breath. He was confused at first,but then he stood there for a couple of seconds. He continued to walk down the deserted street.

" You are afraid... But you can hear adventure calling... Hmmmmm...Oahhhh."

He continued to walk towards the path, yet Itachi was at ease. He felt the comfort in this young voice and for once- he enjoyed finding this young tune by this young girl. It was like her voice was a compass and he was the pioneer on a adventure. Or how a young child would be thrilled on a scavenger hunt.

" What if the path you choose... The grounds you take... Becomes your home? The tide is high... But the pressure is off hmm..."

Itachi's heart was beating fast as he got closer to her singing voice, He was wondering who was this young girl- and how the hell she got his mother's song. Anywho his eyes glimmered by the sun's rays and the tune was louder by person. Oh yes, the pressure was off indeed.

" I'll send the rain... Wherever we end up. I am the wind in your sails... I am the wind to your sails...ohhhhhh..."

Finally, as Itachi came close to a balcony- he saw a young girl. Her hair was a bright pink tied into two short braids. She was folding clothes while humming the rest of the song. The girl sat Cher legs across on her balcony, right bellow Itachi was. He was definitely lost in the moment. She looked down below the balcony and saw Itachi, and she gave him a welcomed smile- like his mother used to give him without judgement.

Thank you guys so much for reading! ;D Also the song was part of Amanda Cooks' The Voyage!


	2. Chapter 2 - A Conversation

The Bitter into Sweet / ItaSaku Multi-Chapter / Pre-Shippuden to the Fourth Great Ninja War

Summary - Itachi Uchiha knew he only came to Konaha for one goal- to capture/lure Naruto Uzumaki, avoid being caught, running into his younger brother, Sasuke. He knew the real main goal of the Akatsuki and the one pulling the strings from the mulipitated. All in so becoming a hero in the shadows, and without no one knowing the reasons. Upon the recents events to come, he meets a young kunonichi who would be humming/singing, would be the start of undoing of himself.

Disclaimer, The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishomoto.

/ I edited the main Summary a bit /

-—

Chapter 2

The Voyage / ItaSaku Multi-Chapter / Pre-Shippuden to the Fourth Great Ninja War

Summary - Itachi Uchiha knew he only came for a reason- to capture/ lure Naruto Uzumaki, avoid being caught, and to being reunited with his thirteen year old brother, Sasuke. He knew the real main goal of the Akatsuki and the ones pulling the strings from the in so, becoming a hero in the shadows, and without no one knowing the reasons. Upon the recents events to come, he meets a young kunonichi who would be humming/singing, would be the start of undoing of himself.

Disclaimer, The Naruto series belongs to Masashi 2

Itachi just stared at the pink kunonichi, He couldn't decide if he was at awe or rage. In 'awe' how she sang in a perfect tune of his childhood song, or how the _hell_ she even got a hold of his mother's music sheet? In a result, He was certainly puzzled and all in sweat from running away from the old sage/ split of Kisame. His thoughts were scattered as the cherry blossoms flew across Itachi and the kunonichi.

Snapping back to the scenery, She finally folded a orange and blue over sized sport jacket as well with its matching pants. Around her space were three different stacks of clothing- including the Orange Jacket and a pair of... Uchiha clothing and her own. All separate but known as a trio, perhaps a team? If so, their teacher was a damn good teacher to his students. A very good example of Teamwork in a sample of a chore, while in different turns of doing this exercise. However, this wasn't about Landry.

Her hair was tied into a messy low bun, it was short Itachi could tell. Mostly, He was fascinated by her bright green eyes, of course- He watched in Wonders ;like a young child looking into a emerald gemstone in a and his Clan were always inside the Uchiha Complex. The clan was too prideful in their traits and marrying 'outsiders' was prohibited to every clan member, they wanted it's blood to be pure. The thought of this made Itachi sick to his stomach, he wanted to explore and learn more within a clan. He wanted to change his clan in a positive way, but perticular situations came along the road.

The two were stared in wonders, Itachi wanted to speak- _anything._ All he could do was run, so in turn he turn around- He need to run and meet up with Kisame, Time was wasted and he just needed to-

The pink singer squeaked, "Wait a second-! Hold on for a minute, please."

Itachi swallowed hard while his back was turned against her well being, not in a prideful way but in a embarressed kind. "I hope you have a safe journey... You seem lost." As the pinky smiled to Itachi. He turned around to see her face, she was smiling as bright as her eyes. She was concern after all, or how she sounded to him anyways.

-—

 _/Few hours earlier.../_

Sakura walked home with Ino Yamanaka, who was her childhood friend since forever. Sakura was concern about Sasuke for most of the walk... She loved him around the sun and back. She was troubled by the darkness that slowly creeped up on him, Yet Sakura couldn't even tell the reason or thing behind his fears. He was always smiling but quiet around Team 7, but the gut urge bugged Sakura recently. She wished so bad to know more about Sasuke and his insercuties, all in while Sakura's heart bursted in wanting to love him more. To let him know, That there is no Fear in Love.

"Earth to Sakuraaaaa! Can you hear me girl?!" Ino provoked to Sakura as she pulled her ear. Sakura blinked harder as she regain focus to her blonde companion causing pain to her.

Sakura barked,"What is is Ino-Pig? I'm just tired that all, can't I just have peace for once?!" She rubbed her sore ear as she claimed her statement. Ino slowly sighed, as she pulled back a stain of hair behind her ear.

Ino smiled and turn to Sakura, She asked,"You seemed troubled... That's all. Was it about Sakuke again?"

Both of the girls stopped, this time Ino was really concern. "Yeah, I just feel a sense of darkness about us about to begin. The sad thing is, that I don't know jack about the problem. I want to help him so bad... I don't want to make it about me, but to make it about him being okay." Sakura whispered as tears began rushing a stream.

She continued,"Why is he so afraid of losing us? He has so much fear in losing us and being weak... Why can't he see that- He's accomplish so much?! Why chase that fear, instead of love-" Sakura stopped as she blushed hard. She noticed her hand was grasped tight with Ino. She was holding on to her hand, in a crowd full of people, but comforting her through it all.

Ino finished,"Then, you just gonna teach him about Love. You have patience in all, and it doesn't go unnoticed. Just as he is eager to learn, he might be eager to learn it from you. After all... I did learn it from my best friend." She hugged the sobbing Sakura, so she returned the embrace and giggled- "Thank you Ino, seriously."

Ino chuckled as she stuck out her tongue ,"Anytime Sakura, but that therapy talk wasn't free- you owe me a meal and movie night Hun!" The girls reached to Sakura's complex and bid farewell to each other; while setting their ways and departed. Sakura took Ino's words to heart and forever in it; she was more confindent to be there for Sasuke- and of course the most important people in her life.

Sakura walked up the stair with Team Seven's Landry. It was a chore that Kakashi-Sensei organized for Naruto,Sasuke and herself. A good one too, it taught them about turns of teamwork and of order. She finally walked towards the hallway and unto her room, she set down the basket by her bacony. Sakura tied her hair in a blow messy half bun, since her hair was now way to short. She actually liked this length, it was easy and beautiful in her opinion.

Furthermore, Sakura opened her bacony glass door and sat down outside the concrete floor, she noticed that the street outside was now being deserted. It was a great time practicing her tunes, Sakura remembered a tune from a long time ago from her old music teacher (before she decided to become a ninja) Her teacher was a pianist and a vocalist, who came to teach her about music. For some reason, that old memory came to mind. She cleared her voice, and began to sing with a sudden passion. She began to fold her teammates clothing.

Being lost in her tunes, she remembered reality; looking down to see a young man puzzled. Sakura could tell that this guy was lost in his mind and was running away, But she didn't know why. The young man wore black and red clouds on his cloak, a monk straw hat,and a ninja headband that she couldn't identify. She was scared at first but head fast Ino's words, so she spoke," Wait- wait for a minute! ... I hope you have a safe journey. You seem lost." At the end she smiled. Sakura thought herself as a fool for saying such words to a utter complete stranger. She wished for lighting to struck her any moment by her choice of words. What a dork.

-—

Sakura gathered her courage and asked," Crap...I'm Sorry for my lame words but- what's your name?" Her cheeks began to burn as Itachi looked at her poker faced. Itachi turned around and took off his scratched head band in secret. She can't know that he is a rough ninja, because for goodness sake Itachi knew it all too well. Yeah, just tell her you Massicure you whole clan; for selfish reason based on your father. Let's top it all off, by confessing to her about his little brother; whom was on the same team as her. She can't and possibly will understand, was all on Itachi's mind.

Itachi pushed his thoughts aside, exhale in a lying mask, and spoke,"...Why would you want to know? Someone from the Oblivion you think...?" As he finished, his form turned towards the upper balcony; facing this too friendly pinky kunonichi.

"I... Just want to know. No strings attach." As Sakura reported in Defense. She looked down the balcony for the mysterious young man. Her voice was smooth while her heart crunch in guard, as she kept her cool. The other part of her wanted to rip off Itachi's head by the sass level he carried.

Out of the blue, Itachi teleported by sitting on the edge of Sakura's balcony. She was still sitting down on the floor at the time; while in shock and awe. His hair and cloak danced unto the wind, as there was a single black feather floating downward. The black feather landed gracefully on Sakura's lap in balance. She didn't notice the level of speed he carried, and she presume that this man was a ninja. Her judgement was at the back of her mind,yet Sakura still wanted to talk to him. Itachi's deep onyx eyes stared at Sakura, yet never breaking the tension between them. One of Itachi's legs slightly bended upwards, while the other casually straight across. He finally rested one of his arms on the dended leg. His cloak rested on the outer rim of the balcony and the platform of concrete. The red cloud pattern on Itachi's cloak settled; His breathing was normal, but the tension was noticeable to Sakura. She noticed the two thin lines on his face and absent of his headband; a mysterious young man indeed.

Sakura's cheeks began to burn slightly, He was a beautiful young man with stunning skill. By Breaking the Silence, Sakura spoke," I'm Sakura Haruno... I want to know your name." Her hand slowly rested on the cool concrete floor, yet there was a distance between them.

Then- Itachi answered,"I am Itachi... and that is all you need to know." He ran his hand through his bangs and one of it's sides.

Sakura looked down at the floor, blinking hard- She greeted," Well... You noticed the tune of the song. This song really is a master piece. It's a really good song to-"

Itachi interrupted," That's pretty rational." He looked at the empty street below the balcony, his reasons were the complete opposite; compared to the ghosted continued," You are concern too much... Focus on your mindset with only yourself. Being a ninja- in your case a kunonichi... Of course. It isn't about making all therapeutic in everyone you meet. Of course, that is rational on both sides to you."

Sakura replied," I believe you mistaken what I said Itachi... I was just starting a conversation with you. I'm not here to get after you." She continued folding her clothes after she finished her other teams pile.

Itachi sighed out loud and continued his death wish," I didn't say it was about me... _I was talking about your fantasy dream team._ "

That's when Sakura lost it, She stood up fast and walked over to Itachi, pissed as hell herself. She faced Itachi and make a loud ' _punch'_ to his right cheek bone. His cheek then started to react in trama to the reality of her punch. Of course, Itachi wasn't in shock; He knew it would piss her off or made her livid. He could of dodge it and stopped it,but he lad let her so. He also knew his words, he wanted to tease her. He wanted to create a false image of himself, perfectly for her.

"I see I pulled a nerve." Itachi smarted off as he moved his jaw slowly by muscle. He saw Sakura's angry face- she was panting hard in anger. A pink strand fell down her angered face,and another one aswell.

" You can talk shit and down to me... But leave my team the hell alone-! Or it will drag you with it!" As Sakura shouted in anger and emotion, yet in a animal like tune. She finally calmed herself, and coolly stated,"You need to leave... Come back when you change that smart ass asthetic." Sakura turned around and walked to her side and picked Team 7's laundry.

As fast as speed,Itachi standing in behind of Sakura- this time he was too close. She dropped the pile as it all came undone-He laid his head on her shoulder with his face buried. Itachi randomly set his arm firm- but gently around her upper abdomen just bellow her underbust. Sakura cheeks redden but froze in fear, but kept her face in shock while she turn her head around to see him. She sighed slowly to release that fear. Time seemed to stop for a while for Sakura.

He Itachi slowly but gently lifted his head; and whispered to her ear," I'll be back... Know that you are important to others. Even to my plan." Then Sakura felt his presence gone as well with his figure. She slowly dropped on the floor, scared and flustered; because of him. At that moment, Sakura knew he was lying to her before her episode. Itachi painted himself as a cruel person, but Sakura saw him the opposite...Looking for compassion. She was breathing hard as her heart, yet the rates went to a calm steady pace.

She thought to herself ,"W-What did he mean...?"

.

..

...

...

Itachi rendezvoused with Kisame afterwards running through the woods. Kisame and Itachi went quiet, knowing that they failed their mission.

"Ne... Itachi did something happen?" Kisame asked as they ran through the tall trees; With their cloaks flying through the air. Their forms danced with the wind as the evening began to fall.

"No... I got distracted." Itachi lied as he pushed his lips into a thin line. He thought about Sasuke at that moment, and how he grew into a great shinobi; but he still had a long was to go. He wanted to be judged by his younger brother and killed by him. Now... Sakura Haruno was definitely in part of his plans... Indeed.

\- To be continued...

• Infinatry here guys! Dunnnn Dunn Dun Dunnn! Next chapter will be out soon, but embrace yourselves for Some feels and betrayal. Even I'm not ready mates. As always thanks for reading guys! ;3


	3. Chapter 3 - Chatting by Night

/. Author's Note: Heya guys! Now this chapter will contain slightly Horror and Gore...but then we will be back on our story LOL. Sasuke will be back LOL, He's gonna be training with fabulous Orichimaru~ Also, Sakura's and Itachi's age are still canon Aka the five year difffence. Also Mikoto and Fugaku are five years apart too- I see what what you did there Masashi Kishimoto . \

The Naruto Series belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

\- Chapter 3 -

Itachi and Kisame walked into the abandon mansion located in the Grass Country. However, it was the Akatsuki's hideout for the meantime; the organization need to make profits for that time being. The floor was cold with moldy stone, while their sandals clank to the rythm of Kisame's sandals.

Then, Itachi's body was in pain; because due to the affects of the Sharingan. He cursed it all as he coughed within his chest, it was starting to get _worse_ as the years roll by. The pain he felt was greater than someone suffocating him a round his lungs and heart. That's when Kisame spoke up.

Kisame turned to Itachi while grinning, "Ne...Itachi It's time for the meeting to start with the sooner we get there- " He cut of his own concern, yet Itachi's face turned pale as a ghost.

"...d-don't feel too well... I need to rest. I- I overused the Sharingan this time with Kakashi." , Itachi loudly coughed into his coat sleeve, he left a medium amount of blood that lingered from his bloody mouth. He wasn't on medications, but he knew that Kisame was gonna speak up about it. Of course, these medications would be illegal to purchase; but they were a criminal organization.

Kisame turned off as he walked towards the dark hallways. "I will report to Pain the situation... Perhaps he can help in that department of kekkai genkai." , Kisame resorted as he chuckled in the background- then silence.

Itachi laid a hand on the stone wall, he breathe heavily as he slowly guided his way to his assigned room. He grunted in pain as the room of his drew closer. He couldn't take the pain of his anymore... The medication need to happen- for him to live by Sasuke killing him. Another Uchiha to judge him for his sins... But now wasn't the time of thought of such events. He tried to think positive, for a S-Rank Criminal that was merely a joke to most.

Suddenly- Sakura Haruno came part to Itachi's mind. He widen his eyes a centimeter or two, but rather flustered by the thought. Itachi could remember her voice as it sounded complete in his soul. He was still so amazed by the color of her eyes, she was like a _limited_ edition jewel. He remembered of how her body aligned perfectly to his abdomen- No He needed to stop those thoughts... He was drawn to her, like guidance of two birds. Those birds always had a lead for the other. It was wrong... So he pushed it aside as the first thought.

Itachi opened his door, as he stepped in the cold room. His room had a desk (that had scrolls and books) a nightstand, a bed (dark red velvet color), and a small sat on the edge of the bed, yet panting in pain in his lungs and heart. Itachi clung to his shirt as the pain eased away. He looked at his hand, in which it covered in blood; His vision was slowly weaken as he looked away from it. Itachi got up as he went to the nightstand— He picked a pair of plad pants,black worn-out-V shaped shirt, and hygiene.

Then Sakura appeared on his mind again, for he remembered how his head rested on her shoulder. Itachi had breathed in her scent in which, lingered a flower-strawberry frangrance. He got so hypnotized at that moment by her very being, and He heard her breathing in like a scared rabbit. Not just her breathing, but how her heart hammered against his wrist. He was lost in her— like in a vacation avoiding all his just Sakura's being, but for her inner self. Itachi smiled a bit as her kindness approached him, because she still wanted to know him. She still talked to him, but part of Itachi regretted was the fact he insulted her. Sakura's punch was very painful,yet himself. knew damn well that he deserved it. He showed body langauge, in a from of a apology; yet Sakura accepted him— by him holding her. He adored Sakura.

Second to Last, Itachi took off his cloak and hanged it inside of the closet; and he had already taken off his scratched headband on the stand. He headed towards the bathroom and locked the door. Finally Itachi undressed himself and turned on the shower— to freezing cold. The cold water splashed hard unto Itachi's skin, as he slowly leaned his head on the wall. Itachi's neck defined as the veins in so; in result of the water, running through the metal necklace. His hair became longer as the water soaked and wet the long black hair. He signed against the wall, as he looked down the shower floor. He needed to cool himself down from these thoughts.

After washing up, Itachi at on his bed toweling his hair throughly. In the end, He finally fell asleep— in the first time as a peaceful one... Or so he thought. In his sleep, Itachi dreamed of a older Sakura came upon once more this time. The scene was in front of a cathedral church, which was rare for ninja, as Itachi thought. Sakura stood in front of the long glass windows, yet the glass windows were designed in symbols? She wore a ruby-red jeweled necklace around her recognized the necklace, because it was his mother's— it was Mikoto's Uchihas...Only _married Uchiha women_ _wore it._ He watched from the distance, as Sakura's body was covered in a silk wedding white dress. She danced by the tip of her bare toes as she made way to Itachi. Sakura's arms enchanted in waves in the process to him...His heart raced while his soul felt chills.

In Turn, Sasuke, whose form was blurred by rays of darkness and evil...approached behind Sakura. He slowly took out a long sword and violently stabbed Sakura in behind of her in her chest...The look of her face was betrayal. The blood stained her dress and skin, as she fell to the floor. Sasuke picked her lifeless form and laid her on one of the long wooden seats. Itachi heard skin ripping and muscles being taking apart by Sasuke. As the Nighmare continued, Sasuke took out an Sakura's heart... With his bloody hands. He walked towards Itachi with Sakura's actual heart— Sasuke's face was insidious indeed.

"You said... Older Brother... That she was part of our plans. You wanted her heart instead." ,chuckled Sasuke as he ate a chunk of the heart... Blood and artiries splattered on their faces.

...!

Itachi gasped in horror, as he jolted up if rom the bed in sweat. His hair clanged to his face and clothes... His eyes widen as his hands started shaking. He closed his eyes and remembered it was only a dream, and it will not come true. Instead, Itachi focused on the events; that did happened... He finally fell asleep with no nightmares or sweet dreams...He needed to see her now.

* * *

In the first three days, Sakura started the greatest transformation in her life. On the First day, she had been crying in the darkness, because she had recently learned that Sasuke had left. Even earlier before, she chased after him, and told Sasuke her feelings and concerns. She felt so weak and hopeless... She remembered Sasuke's words and how he carried her to the bench. He had held her close, even while knocked out, she remembered Sasuke's touch. On the second day, Sakura realized that she is not weak. Ever since in Academic days, She had excellent Chakra Control and wanting to heal others. She went to go ask Tsunade— the recently new Hokage, to train and accept her as an student. Tsunade accepted and began to teach her Medical Ninjutsu. On the last day, Sakura cried by herself alone... Soon after she read volumes of Medical books and stored chakra in The Yin Seal.

So on the Fourth Day, Currently, Sakura had opened her window seal to the balcony. It was in the late night while she studied by the window. The moon was contrast against her Fawless skin as she laid her head against the window. Sakura set aside the scowls and books on the floor and let out a long yawn. There was another prencence in her room then.

Itachi stood over the sitting position Sakura. Her eyes widen in shock but in a warm welcoming pair. Sakura recognized that He was absent of the red cloud cloak and headband. Itachi wore dark grey pants, while white bandages wraped around his legs. His shirt was a black long sleeved V-shaped shirt, complaining a metal necklace.

On the Other Hand, Itachi noticed Sakura's eyes were heavy swollen... He could tell she was crying. The sadness in her eyes disappeared as Sakura smiled.

"Uh... Hey, Long time no see!" ,as Sakura cheered Itachi. She stood up to face the older Uchiha. She noticed that his cheek was still purple and swollen. She looked at his eyes, in return he stared at her with a poker face.

"...I'm sorry that I hit you. I was wrong. I could heal that... Since I'm studying Medical Ninjutsu haha." ,confessed Sakura as she stepped forward; and slowly rose her hand to his face.

Itachi gently grabbed her wrist and replied," I'm fine... That good that you are advancing." He let had let go of her wrist then.

"Oh okay. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." , Sakura spoken soon after Itachi. Both of them sat down on the floor—leaning Against Sakura's bed. " So... How are you doing? You seem like less of a jerk.", Sakura joked as she turned her head towards Itachi.

Itachi replied," I've been fine... I had a bad feeling about you,but I wanted to see you. In a way I see you were...studying, were you crying? " He swiped his ponytail by one shoulder. It was long and jet black as it seemed... He looked so much like Sasuke...Sakura thought. She shook her head in the process, but tears slowly formed again from. She couldn't hold on to it anymore.

" Yeah I have... Some Things came up." ,sniffed Sakura as she wiped her salty tears from her cheeks. She looked away in shame... At the same time Sakura only met this stranger about two weeks ago. It was embarrassing indeed.

"One of my teammates... H-He decided to be a rouge ninja. For his person reasons." , Whispered Sakura as she looked down to her wooden floor, and more tear drops fell against it. That's when she broke

"Why... Just why can't he see that I love him...?! Not me but everyone here in the Hidden Leaf Village? Why would he chase after a deadman, to kill him and reject the progress Sasuke's made so far?!"

Itachi studied the weeping pinky, yet he was right that it involved Sasuke. This girl loved his younger brother, because there were no need for words. He already knew the pain in her eyes that told the story. He regretted even beating the shit of out of Sasuke, or even be littling him in the first place...Sakura sacrificed her heart for his foolish brother. Part of him regretted even talked to the thirteen kunonichi...yet she was so in need love. Woah... Where did that come from? What he meant was in a form of friendship... Or so he thought. Itachi regretted his actions for Sasuke and Sakura.

"There is no need of explaining. We all experience in similar have much potential in your generation, and that I can see Sakura." ,Itachi replied as he turned to see the crying girl. He laid his hand on Sakura's head and ruffled the short pastel pink hair.

"W-What does that mean?!"

"As it always seems, Perhaps I'm cheering you up."

" H-Hey! I'm not a dog that just lost its bone you know. And why would you know?" Sakura sqeeked in embarrassment. She decided to fix/straighten her hairs with her hand— but instead, blushed as Itachi's hand gently lifted her chin. While Sakura's hair still teased, both of their eyes met from onyx to green. Itachi's eyes were unreadable as always, but Sakura's eyes were in so many questions. He suddenly got closer to her but keeping his distance.

"I know it means to be betrayed by a love one...and to see it go all to waste." ,as Itachi whispered as his thumb gently rubbed Sakura's chin. He saw Sakura's cheeks burn, and inside his stomach— it was roller coasters all over. Again, Itachi was mentioning Fugaku Uchiha- his father who made so much good progress with his family,but went to waste because of power. To overtake the Hokage and Konoha, but using Itachi as the pipeline center as both sides. The pressure was on for him, so feeling torn into both was something that they both understood. He understood her completely.

" Itachi... Who are you? " , Sakura questioned as Itachi's hand moved to her jawline. He was tracing her bone structure with the tips of his fingers. She blushed harder.

"I can't tell you... Not yet. You are too young to know these secrets, once you unravel the rib cage of the central nerve— it all comes falling down." He continued to move his hand and pulled a pink strand behind her ear.

" Then why... Are you staying close to me?" Sakura brought up again in fear.

"Because..." Itachi whispered as he leaned close to Sakura; as she fell down to her back. Pink hair spilled over the wooden floor like porcelain glass. Sakura's back hit the floor gently, Yet Itachi gazed in awe of her beauty in the moon light. She gasped loudly as Itachi towered over her surrendering form— his hands over both sides of her form on the floor. Itachi's bangs fell against Sakura's face, clouded with strands of darkness.

Continuing his lips touched her forehead, Sakura closed her eyes sightly downwards. "Because... You a guiding wind to me." Itachi finished as He got off of Sakura. That's when he flicked her forehead in the progress. Sakura's eyes widen flustered and angry; but in the right kind of way. She was angry but was upset that he was teasing her.

" Just... Messing with you."

"What...What was that about?!" Sakura blushed as she jokingly punch Itachi's arm. Then, she heard Itachi laughing softly as he waved his hand at turned to Sakura.

" Sakura... Thank you." Itachi smiled as he kissed her forehead. Again she just smiled in silence. There was no need to argue.

"What did I do? Did I do something?" As Sakura giggled as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes... You made me smile for the first time. So I thank you." Itachi replied as he got up and headed towards the balcony. He stood to face the moon with his back against Sakura.

...

Then Sakura spoke," Are you leaving?" She got up as she tagged along with Itachi.

"Yes... I am going now. Maybe I'll see you again, when I'm less of a jerk." Itachi joked at Sakura. She smirked as they both headed outside. Sakura saw the sky was still dark but it was early in the morning. The town once more was quiet, no people or shops open. It was like they were the only two people in the world. Sakura pushed her thoughts aside.

Suddenly Sakura hugged the elder Uchiha with Itachi's Surprise. She hugged him in a embraced that touched Itachi dearly. He return the hug by his slender arms wrapping against Sakura's tiny form. He was a little tall for her in a way. They hugged in silence but their eyes spoke what words couldn't be said.

Sakura asked, "You promise?" She lifted her head to met his.

"I can't keep many promises... But to this one I will." Itachi whispered to Sakura's ear. In one scoop, he swept Sakura and carried her to the bed. In surprise He pulled out her covers and laid her down. Once more, her face was red as the cover's sake. "Good night Sakura... Sweet dreams." Itachi whispered as Sakura nodded in response . He kissed her forehead in a passion, much more that Sakura's parents did. She closed her eyes as Itachi's form disappeared before her eyes. Sakura fell fast alseep oh indeed.

...To Be Continued.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! As always thank you for reading! I hope you don't mind Itachi's OCness? I want this story to be canon wise to the series... But to a twisted in the middle of the story. There is only gonna be signs of atonement between Itachi and Sakura at this time because of their age gap. I promise you Sakura won't be in this type of situation in her thirteen form LOL I tried writing gore LOL

To Itachi's dream, it does symbolize the saturation between Sakura and Him. But damn it Sasuke will interfere in the end of every ItaSaku fanfiction XD I'll let everyone imagination go wild with this. Every part in that dream has a meaning that will becomes the plot of the story. tomatoes while uses Sasuke to eat them.

By the Next Chapter, It's gonna be the last scene between those two— before Phase Two stars aka Shippuden. That's when things become heated in the Next Chapter. Sakura finds out that Itachi is Sasuke's brother and so on :P

Love you all and Stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Gounds you Take

A/. Author's Rambles Part 1: So This chapter is gonna be tough, I am aiming to still keep Itachi canon as to the series. He will become bitter for a couple of chapters— for this one, He will be leaving that will make Sakura really upset. This chapter will be longer so hold on tight! :0 She discovers his identity and Phase 1 will end. Crap. But there is a reason for the tension to build up in the future. ./

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Grounds you Take

Sakura's eyes began to be annoyed by the sunlight beaming across her. A black crow's feather laid beside her pillow as it tickled her nose beside the pillow. Finally, She sat up slowly to see the morning sky over the whole village. The sun was bright as its nasake and the sky was blue as the ocean. The window's curtain waved as the wind's pressure was off today. It was a calm state for Sakura's morning.

While fighting the urge to go back to sleep, She got up and stretched her arms, yet she picked up the long black feather. The feather touched Sakura's lips softly, And she smiled in a happy feather belonged to Itachi's summoning animal— A crow. Sakura's fingers examined the ruffled ends and soft features, and slowly laid it back down on the pillow. Her cheeks slightly blushed at the thought of last night. The pinky's eyes slightly closed as she laughed it off.

After changing and showering, Sakura headed downstairs to greet her Family. She walked out of her room and unto the downstairs. The wooden floors creaked as the footsteps came down. Sakura finally got downstairs, she saw her mother, Mebuki Haruno, cooking breakfast for the whole family. There was a scent of eggs and ham filling the air. The thought of eating the meal made Sakura's mouth water all too well. So much of 'Going on a Diet' vibe for Sakura, because it just went out of the window when she came in.

Mebuki smiled at Sakura as she continued cooking breakfast. "Good Morning honey, how did you sleep last night? "

" I slept good for the first time Mama." ,cheered the cherry blossom girl. Sakura pulled over the chair to the table, while listening to her Mother's greeting.

Mebuki stopped washing the dishes as she whispered," Thats good Honey... You needed to rest since that boy left this village. I hate to see you suffering Sakura." She continued to wash the plates as the sound of bacon popping filled the kitchen.

Mama Mebuki turned around as she set a plate of eggs, sliced bacon, and hashbrowns for her daughter. She winked at Sakura asshe came to kiss her on the cheek. Sakura sticked her tongue out at her mother jokingly as Mebuki left the kitchen and went upstairs. She felt at home as always, even when Itachi came forward in her life.

.

.

.

During that same day, Sakura relaxed with her parents and had their family time. They had a good lunch, discussing about the weather and such. The evening fell in peacefully, Mebuki rewind into comfortable clothing as she cuddled up to her Husband on the couch. They watched a movie with their daughter and shared a handful of laughs. In ending terms, Sakura realized how how much she missed her family because of grieving over Sasuke. She had good reminder of much family will always be there for her. There was so much that Sakura had miss out— even though it wasn't major, but the small things had that effect on her.

By nightfall, Sakura washed up/ showered and wore her confortable pajama set. She unfolded her comforters and picked up a bit before bedtime. It was around midnight as she leaned over the balcony to look down at the ground sleeply... The wind rose softy against her below the ground. Leaving her skin with cold goosebumps on her arms. It was a cold and darken Atomophere for a simple wind gust. Later, she felt Itachi's chakra rose up like a beating drum; the Raven young man appeared graciously before Sakura.

" You seem lost in thought... Sakura." ,replied Itachi as his back was against the concrete wall. His long hair that was tied in a ponytail flew behind himself. He came in so fast.

Sakura swallowed," Yes I am...There is a lot on my mind." She blinked softly as she looked over to Itachi. She smiled so innocently at the young man.

He turned to face the fourteen year-old girl, Itachi had the same poker face that was unreadable as ever. " We share that in common." ,he smirked underneath his long side bangs. Silence fell in shortly after, but Itachi brought up something totally different. He felt Sakura's Chakra, like a storage , many certain thanks to His bloodline. His Sharingan wasn't active, but Itachi was rather impressed by this young girl.

" You are storing Chakra... Aren't you?" ,asked Itachi randomly as he smiled over to Sakura.

Her eyes widen in excitement, " Y-Yeah... I'm trading to be a Medical Ninja. So that why there is that Chakra Control."

He replied," It suits you well Sakura."

" Thanks." Sakura returned the smile at him. Silence was emperor once again.

...

Sakura asked, " Itachi, can we talk about our minds? I think it can make us both better."

" You took the same words from me." His eyes grew colder, like a deep shade of grayish-back of a grave tombstone. Itachi's bony facial features started to stand out recently; and complementing his Adam's apples that tighten as he swallowed hard. His hands were a pale tone to it, yet Sakura could tell that his natural skin tone was golden fair one. She came to the conclusion in her mind, that Itachi was indeed sick.

" Could we?" She asked again in a soft whisper, that seemed to be curious about his reply. This whole moment took Sakura's stomach in rounds of rollorcoasters. She slid a strand of pink hair behind her ear, wonder about all the answers that Itachi only had.

" Why would I share what's on my mind? We could never understand each other, you are a strong— no— a powerful graceful current. I am a tide that lies underneath a insidious seabed." ,Gently confirmed Itachi. Yes his words were harsh, but there was a deeper meaning to this voice.

" I don't understand Itachi..." ,Sakura confessed as she puzzled her expression in wonder. It was rather a cute sight for this kunonichi, but a complete upmost honest one. Most people would try to understand Itachi's words, which made Him distant himself from those people. He honored that Sakura was honest to him, just like Shisui confessed to Itachi. The memory left Itachi sadden by the suicide death of his cousin.

Suddenly, Itachi made his way towards Sakura, He reached out his hand throwly on the back of her head. His free hand rested behind Sakura's lowerback to support her body. She was terrified like a torment soul walking as a ghost. As gently, as a young man could ever be, Itachi tilted her forehead to touch his own in a shy sort. Then pushed his forehead confindently and glared passionately unto Sakura's eyes... Making thier noses touched its sides shyly. She was confused at Itachi, but her cheeks blushed into a deep shade of toned pinks. Pink lashes fell slowly, as she breathed in shakily Itachi's scent.

His eyes weren't intimidated to her, yet making his longer lashes flutter underneath the dark circles. Itachi's hand hand slowly moved upwards on Sakura's warm cheek. His palms cupped her rose-colored cheeks, as Itachi's thumbs slightly brushed over Sakura's under eyes. Her hands tugged held on to the dark brown cloak. During this time, His breathing was normal, but his inner self was the same as Sakura. She knew that he was nervous, but they were just seeing past their borders now. It was dangeous starting part for this point.

Itachi spoken, " In another meaning, you are different like most people I seen. I'm not the same as you, because we were born differently. This time... In a war zone." He paused his movements. It send shivers down Sakura's spine.

" ...I'm the most disgusting thing there is...Sakura." , Itachi finished as the moon was clouded by the dark ones. His hands and distance ceased and pulled back to himself- And vanished into the dark starry sky. Leaving server all crow feathers around Sakura.

She spoken up, " Itachi... Who are you? "

* * *

The next morning, she changed and head towards the Hokage Tower for her daily training—with Lady Tsunade. The pink kunonichi headed upwards the long stoned staircase, starving to become stronger for her loved ones. The stones were long and a grayish tone to it, complementing the cracked rock that appeared aside Sakura. Finally, she reached over to the top of the floor; and she opened the wooden door to begin her training with Lady Hokage.

Since last night, Itachi figured out her Chakra storage. She wondered if he knew about The One- Hundred Healing Justu, if so, why did he laid their foreheads together? Why did Itachi sensed Sakura's Chakra network in the first place? She knew that he was a ninja for goodness sake.

Even now, no one else knows (Except Tsunade and Sakura of course.) the intense training for Sakura Haruno. The One-Hundred Healing Jutsu, that was made for healing the lives of many others. In catch, this marking took several years to master for Tsunade and Mito; whom were the only two shinobi healers to master it. This took several passages, for the chakra network to store up as needed chakra for physical/healing Justus to be practiced. However, Sakura was determined as hell to master this jutsu

The Genin turned the door knob slightly, to find Lady Tsunade, whom was rested on the worn out green couch. Her recently polished pale pink nails brighten by the bream in light, as Sakura walked over to the alerted Saninn. Tsunade smiled as she got up to face Sakura all in sober like.

Lady Tsunade spoke," Are you ready to begin storing up your chakra now?"

Sakura replied honorable, "Yes ma'am. I'm ready now, I can meditate here if you want me too... This is good—"

Tsunade's hand was in front of her over-confindent student. She warned," I suggest you find a more peaceful place. While storing your chakra, it will determine the type of mood you are in. If stressed or angry, it will lead to a blowout in your flow that will inflame the chakra passage. Sakura please do meditate for this, but in a positive state of mind. It will lead for the greater good."

While Sakura soaking in the recently learned information, she responded," I understand completely Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade patted Sakura's shoulder, " You can begin by getting me a few documents on this training behalf. There will be two scrolls to ask for. They are stored in the Anbu Storing Unit. Do not worry, because they know what I have ordered."

" Yes ma'am. I shall returned shortly at the matter." , replied Sakura. She ignored the fear of the Anbu, by the Saninn's confindent choice of words. In silence, Sakura walked out of the door headinging down the staircase, and unto the Anbu headquarters.

...

The dark cold hallways of the Anbu Storing Unit was terrifying. It's chakra level by the members were like a gangbangers in a club bar; leaving the slightly humming of tattoo machines in use for re-inking the tatted Anbu. This made Sakura very uncomfortable, but she just came for one thing- to get the scrolls for her training and leave the hell house. It was like a horror house for goodness sake.

Sakura came by the main room, that had a large library that consisted thousand of scrolls, to find a deserted desk with a single lamp and a clerk like feel to it. Her hand rested on the high mental desk, leaving goosebumps to rise from her skin.

"Hello...?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

She looked over the desk to find the one of the two scrolls placed out. Her hands picked up the first scroll, but as Sakura was tempted as ever– she began to take a look inside the library (Of course, trying to find the other scroll.) to explore more. The Genin pasted behind serval wall stacks that held every scroll. Then, her mind wandered to this— finding more about who was Itachi. Sakura's eyes beamed in excitement as her heart began to pound by every thought of it. She was like a little girl who was getting overjoyed by a scavenger hunt. The flashbacks of last night came roaring over Sakura crazing; leaving the memories soaring in wonders.

By taking several steps backwards, Sakura looked over by the "I" section to find that there were fewer scrolls that were placed. She was smiling to herself, even when she wanted to know more about Itachi. There was a alarm go off from the back of her head, about Itachi who claimed to Sakura- 'The Guilding Wind" to her. She whispered Itachi's name over and over, just to find the scroll that had its data. The missing piece to the puzzle...That's when the horror turned against Sakura's admiring heart for Itachi.

With her heart pounding, She found a scroll with Itachi's name... Also with his last name. Itachi Uchiha was written by the scroll. Sakura's eyes darken in confusion, as her hands shaking to open the scroll; and she wished that it was who as she thought it was. Oh how she was dead wrong. Itachi Uchiha was a former Anbu Member, Mass Murderer, and Clan heirloom. Let's top it all off, by adding him to be a older brother, son, and cousin.

In one final 'swoosh' from the scroll, she looked upon the same exact picture of Itachi Uchiha. Sakura started panting in horror, just to find out about Itachi was Sasuke's older brother roughly five years. Also the massacre that lead to everything- with graphic images and optopsy exams, that was all done by the same gentle young man. This Uchiha, who comforted her and held her on dearly. The Haruno felt betrayed all over again, just like Sasuke for Pete's sake. The images of Sasuke leaving her, returned in a strong vengeance; The cursed brothers were interned by her. Sakura put back the scroll back in its place, and rushed over to the nearest bathrooms— puking hard and harder.

* * *

Soon after, she came back to the Tower and lied to Tsunade about her being sick. Of course, Tsunade knew she was indeed; but left the student to have a few days to herself. She couldn't tell the reason why— Tsunade thought Sakura was sick because of Anbu innterrogations or Prisoner Torture. This left Tsunade to brush it off, but left the student in a heavy burden and guilt. Sakura felt mulupitated by Itachi, like he was just 'playing with her emotions' feeling. The conclusions and sorrow started to form against the former Uchiha. The clan that was astonish by love and amazed by the feeling; but it turned out to be a crumbled piece of paper.

At Home, the pink kunonichi came rushing over to the nearest bathroom, throwing up nothing but the raw stomach acid. Sakura calmed down a while after, but the anxiety press on to her heart pulse. She couldn't scream like she wanted to, yet only to adapt the whole thing— like swallowing a horse pill by drinking limited water in a glass.

By the time nightfall came, Sakura sat on her bed wearing plaid pajama shorts and a worn out shirt. Her parents had just went out on a date night to themselves, so there was a major weight on her heart. Sakura's hands held on to the edge of the bed, the anxiety held on to her just like this situration. Sakura's emotions were holding on and on, and speeches were prepared in her inner mind. She wondered if Itachi was going to come again, and at the same time Sakura was afraid to ask him about his past; yet she already knew who he was. The sudden cold reconizedable chakra rose again.

The soften footsteps came by as Itachi entered Sakura room. By still stitting on her bed, Itachi joined her by sitting down next to her. His eyes widen as Sakura's thumbs pressed against each other, as she looked up on the Elder Uchiha. She smiled as usually, as Itachi returned the curious atonement smile.

Sakura spoke, " Hey stranger." She pulled him in a warm hug. In which made Itachi stiffen, but loosen up by the embrace. Sakura laid her pink head on his boned chest. She listen to the weaken heart as the pump was weaken by blood and mucas builder up.

Itachi replied as his arm circled around Sakura' shoulders, " I could say the same. Are you still training Sakura?" His palm cupped her upper shoulder blade.

" Yes." She answered as short and sweet. Itachi's hand went carelessly on Sakura's cheek. Still stroking in the progress.

" That's good." He responded as he kissed her temple softy. This pulled Sakura's heartstrings painfully, making a small noise in to the back of her throat. He continued, " I missed you."

She gathered the courage and blurted, " Itachi...Are you Sasuke's Older Brother?" His hand stopped on her cheek, leaving the cold pale hand's fingers on Sakura's chin; making her face lifted up to see Itachi's own.

" What makes you think that sort of conclusion?", Itachi whispered. There he goes again, and lying about his feelings only made it worse for both of them.

Sakura stated, " Please don't lie to me. I know... I know everything."

...

Itachi closed in the distance by closing in Sakura. His side bangs stormed on his unreadable face. The Uchiha turned his head away and slowly lip-worded ever so quietly, " I'm so sorry." His eyes returned to Sakura, whom where ever so venomly in Sharingan form.

Out of no where, He pushed Sakura hardly unto the wooden floor that made her groan in pain. Her eyes lit in betrayal, perhaps even worse than Sasuke had done to her. It was suppose to be the opposite, Itachi was suppose to bring her closure because of his brother. Sakura lifted up her head painfully and gasping, but was slammed again against the wooden floor. There was blood that leaked from her head as her vision was blurred by Itachi. His hand fistful grabbed Sakura's short hair as he went down to the floor with her. Itachi pulled her hair to lifted Sakura to meet him again, this time, it was the Mongekyo Sharingan that beamed in his eyes.

While gasping for air painfully, Sakura reached out her fist to punch Itachi— but failed as he pushed its pressure point. Once more, Itachi slammed Sakura backwards against the wooden floor making salted tears leak out. His legs cornered her own and his body was pressed against her own. Sakura's breathing became more rapid as Itachi slightly panted. He leaned in close to the Haruno.

Surprisingly, Itachi pulled in Sakura— in a furious kiss. She broke the loud kiss ,but Itachi turned her head again to kiss her more roughly this time— it wasn't a real kiss. He pulled away as anger lit on Sakura face as the tears rolled down- Hard.

" Why... You are-" ,Sakura yelled as she struggled underneath Itachi's arms.

Itachi leaned in as finished," Sasuke's substitute? I'm not that man Sakura, I am a nightmare." He chuckled darkly unto Sakura ear.

He continued, "... And you are about to know why." Then Sakura blacked out, that was taken into Itachi's Tsukyomi. That lasted about six hours. Leaving nothing but the pain and the truth to sink in.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

* * *

Author's Conclusion: I'm not crying, you are crying- I love Cliffhangers! Also, Phase 2 is now in season, I will explain the rest of the situration in the next chapter as Sakura becomes more of a Bad Ass. Yes they did kiss, but it wasn't a real kiss...Itachi was painting a false image of himself to create that insanity person. Something similar like how Sasuke was pulled into the Tsukyomi during their final fight. Also, That forehead touch doe. Thank you lads so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! Have a great night! x


End file.
